Bound by Chains
by FlamingNekoGirl
Summary: A girl is on a mission involving Loki and the others. Why is she after them and what are the secrets hidden within her past? Rating may change later on.
1. 1: A New Town, A New Mission

Name: Saya

Real Name: Jessica

Hair: Black, waist-length w/ bangs

Eyes: Light brown

Age: 17

Height: 156cm

Outfit: Black tank top, black jeans, knee length boots, biker gloves that reach the elbows and a light brown overcoat.

Personality: She keeps everything to herself, especially the painful memories of her past. She tends to think of others before herself and has a gentle personality, but does her best to hide it. Whenever coming across something she doesn't know about, she'll start to become annoyed and pursue it until she learns about it.

* * *

Name: Izeya

Real Name: Unknown

Hair: Purple, knee-length w/ bangs and tied into a pony tail

Eyes: Light purple

Age: Unknown (looks 16)

Height: 154cm

Outfit: Lavender tank top, red mini skirt, brown knee length boots, a black choker necklace w/ a flower design.

* * *

**A New Town, A New Mission**

* * *

I stood in an empty street in the middle of the night, waiting for a ride. It was quite chilly here in New York. Looking up at the starless sky, I took a deep breath and sighed, watching my own breath fade. I heard a vehicle approaching and quickly looked to see a black car coming and stopping before me.

"Looking for a ride miss?" The man asked from inside. My guess was that he was quite the stunning fellow. He had to be considering all the information I've received. I looked at his eyes and nodded my head yes. He unlocked the doors and smirked while I got in.

"Where to?"

"Anywhere you like," I said with a smile.

"Well alright then. I won't let you down," he said while winking then drove off. This was my first time alone on the job, and I had to do this right. Hopefully this guy was an easy target.

"New York's filled with dangerous people. I'm surprised to see someone as young as you all by yourself." I laughed lightly and smiled at him while he said this.

"I'm a big girl. And besides, you wouldn't have been so kind as to pick me up if I wasn't alone correct?"

"Heh, you never know." I looked out the window to see us crossing a large bridge with nobody around.

"H-hey, you know…" This was a perfect chance.

"Hmm?"

"The view from here…" It was either now or who knows when I'd get another chance.

"Oh I see," the man said then stopped the car. "A fan of heights I see?"

"Uhm well…" I laughed nervously. "Er, how about we step outside? I want to look at the view!"

"Or how about not?" The man then grabbed my arm. "I'm not stupid. Do you really think I didn't notice those guns you've got at your belt?" Oh crap! I thought I hid them well with this dumb overcoat! I could feel my life draining. This guy figured it out.

"I could kill you right now you know." I nodded my head slowly. "Lucky for me though, you're actually a little cute, so how about some fun first?" My eyes widened in fear. As he started to lean closer to me, I pulled out a small knife I had hidden in the right pocket of my overcoat and quickly stabbed the guy's neck. I could hear his screams as I quickly opened the door and ran out.

"You little bitch!" I threw off the overcoat and pulled out my two guns. Wings tore the hood of the car completely off, and a monster emerged, soaring high into the sky. The man who once looked human now had huge wings and large fangs with a grayish-brown body. He had claws and red eyes with ripped clothes. I pointed my guns at him and shot while he flew towards me at a fast pace.

"Damnit, I keep missing!" I ran to the left, barely dodging him as he attacked me. He landed on the ground a few feet away from me and glared.

"Stupid girl. Just hold still, and maybe I'll kill you quickly so there won't be suffering."

"Not interested. I'm willing to make the same offer for you though." He roared and charged after me. I continued to shoot, bullets only grazing him.

"Gaah! My aim really does suck!" I screamed in pain as he jumped me and forced me on the ground. My guns went flying a few feet away from me. The monster chuckled as he sniffed me.

"I can't promise you that this won't hurt." He opened his mouth wide, ready to bite into my neck. My eyes widened in fear as I struggled to get free.

"You really are an idiot!" someone shouted from the left. There was suddenly a bright light and the monster was thrown to the edge of the bridge. I sat up slowly and saw Izeya standing next to the torn up car with a disappointed look on her face.

"You get sent on your first assignment alone, and you're already screwing up," she said then sighed. "Just what am I going to do with you?"

"S-sorry," I said then laughed nervously. We could hear screeching and looked to see the monster stand and charge after Izeya.

"Izeya, look out!"

"I know, I know." A purple light then formed around her body and shot out towards the monster, completely obliterating him. I stared in awe. She really was amazing.

* * *

After cleaning up the mess, we went to my hotel room and I laid in the bed exhausted.

"Boy, that was scary."

"Honestly, this is why humans shouldn't be doing this kind of thing. You're too fragile."

"Heeey, don't be blaming this on just "humans"," I argued then pouted. Izeya laughed and ruffled my hair.

"Hmm, well you are just a newbie, so I guess I can cut some slack. First time alone on the job is always the scariest part I believe."

"Yeah, and I can't believe I epically failed." I poked the bed with my finger.

"Well maybe the assignment was just too tough for a beginner? You see, I told you that going after a vampire was stupid. I want to go after weaker devils."

"He was a vampire!" I asked in shock.

"Well duh."

"Well I didn't know!"

"And now you do." I watched as Izeya opened up a can of beer and sat in a chair beside the window.

"I'm surprised people let you buy beer… Don't you look too under-aged for that?" Izeya chuckled.

"I do, but who says I buy the stuff. Raven's been such a dear you know," she said cheerfully.

"Oh god…"

"Oi, you know how much I hate that saying. Consider my feelings for a change will ya?"

"Sorry, sorry. Just uhm… How is Raven doing?" I started to pull on a pillow. It seemed really interesting at this point. Izeya burst out in laughter.

"D-don't laugh at me!" I threw the pillow at her, which she blocked easily.

"Oh, if Raven only knew how much you liked him," she said then burst out laughing again.

'Izeya!"

"Okay I'll stop," she said while calming down. "But as much as you do have a crush on the guy, you're going to have to spend some more time away from him. S.o.r.r.y."

"Wait, why?" I asked, not feeling too happy about this. Izeya pulled out a letter and threw it at me. I caught it and opened it to read.

"I know I was instructed to not read the letter seeing how it's confidential and stuff, but do you need help reading it? You know with that thing you've got you can't really-"

"No, no… I can read something like this…" It took me a while, but I could make out the words. I felt like sinking into a dark hole and never coming out…

"What does it say?" Izeya asked. "All I know is that Eres said you were being sent pretty far away from here. She said it'd be for the best, plus nobody's been assigned to the area yet." I sighed and looked at Izeya with a disappointed look.

"Why hasn't there been anyone assigned to there?"

"Well that's because that place has never had any problems until now. People are starting to mysteriously disappear and there have been some… well… "strange" occurrences. It's best if that place gets checked out."

"Oh… I see…" To be honest, it felt like I couldn't be trusted. But Eres was the one who picked out that area though… So strange occurrences… Izeya seemed to guess at how I felt. She walked up to me and patted my back.

"All you have to do is prove that you're good," she said with a smirk. "Show those idiots just how dangerous you can be. Kill a few devils. They'll be begging for you to do more dangerous stuff if you do that! Then you'll get to be with Raven. Just use this as an opportunity to show just how good you are." I looked at Izeya and smiled slightly. She really did know how to cheer me up. If only she knew what was going on.

"Thanks so much!" I said while hugging her. She squirmed.

"H-hey! I have a no hugging policy remember? You're freaking me out!"

* * *

I rode in a taxi to the new home I was going to live in. Car rides were surprisingly way more boring than plane ones. At least there was food on the plane, and I could actually sleep on it. Sleeping in a taxi would be kind of embarrassing for me.

"We're here," the man said.

After paying the money and bringing my belongings into the house, I walked up to the sofa in the small living room and collapsed on it. The house was quite plain which was great in my opinion. I hated things that were too fancy. I sighed and fell asleep. I was going to have a long and boring night ahead of me...

* * *

"Loki-kun look!" Mayura shouted while putting on her mystery glasses. "I think I saw something!"

"No need to shout Mayura. I'm coming," said the young detective who wasn't very thrilled with being here in the park. He'd rather be asleep right now, plus the cold air wasn't helping either.

"Loki-sama, why are we doing this?" asked Yamino while looking at his father. Loki sighed and looked at Yamino with a bored expression.

"Apparently Mayura says there's a ghost somewhere around here, but I highly doubt it. If we don't take a look around though, she'll end up doing something unpleasant."

"Daddy!" barked Fenrir.

"What is it?"

"Daddy, I heard something from over there," Fenrir said while pointing his nose in the direction Mayura ran off to.

"Are you sure it's not Mayura?" Loki asked.

"No, there's someone other than mystery girl over there." Loki felt a little worried about this and took off running with Yamino and Fenrir following.

Mayura looked around the playground, hoping to find some clue as to who the mysterious ghost of the park was. If she could just find the ghost and bring it to school, then she'd undoubtedly get more members for the mystery club! It was fail proof. A sound was suddenly heard in the bushes to the far right.

"A mystery!" She shouted in excitement.

* * *

I walked through some trees in the park, looking for my target. Earlier today, I could feel something odd around here when passing by it in that taxi. Whatever it was, it definitely wasn't human. I looked past some trees and saw a girl standing alone at the playground. She was talking to… bushes? My eyes widened a little as I stared at the bushes. I could feel something inside of there. It was the same feeling I felt earlier today. That girl!

"Hey!" I shouted as I dashed out of the forest and towards the girl.

"Huh?" she asked with a confused look on her face as she stared at me. This stupid overcoat was real tough to run in. With all my might, I ran towards the girl and jumped while grabbing her. Right when I jumped something popped out of the bushes and attacked, but ended up barely missing us as we landed on the ground. It then hurried off to a different location. I got up and helped the pink haired girl up as well. I looked up at her and could feel her staring at me.

"Uhm…"

"Thank you sooo much!" she shouted then hugged me tightly. This was definitely not what I was expecting. Too friendly!

"Who are you mysterious girl?" she asked with a big smile planted on her face.

"Uhm… Just someone passing by?" I sweatdropped. I wasn't used to people this friendly which scared me.

"Aww, don't be shy."

"Mayura," I heard a boy said while walking towards us with a man and a dog.

The girl looked at the boy and grabbed my arm while running towards him. I followed reluctantly.

"Loki-kun, look," she said while gesturing to me. He raised an eyebrow at me and waited for Mayura to explain.

"She saved me from the ghost," Mayura chimed.

"She did? And who may you be?" Loki asked while looking at me.

"I-I'm just someone passing by," I said nervously. I honestly didn't want to be around a small child. It brought back some pretty hurtful memories…

"Interesting, but not efficient. Why are you refusing to give away just a name?" he asked and smiled innocently. Why did this kid even care? I noticed everyone staring at me and then finally remembered my pin name.

"I'm not refusing," I finally responded. "I'm just shy? Anyways, my name's Saya. Nice to meet you," I said while forcing a smile. The boy eyed me suspiciously then walked off towards the bushes. There was something about that kid that hurt…

"It's nice to meet you, miss Saya. I'm Yamino," the man with the glasses said, "and this is Fenrir." He pointed to the black puppy. I turned to look at him and put on a fake smile.

"Nice to meet you too."

"I'm Mayura, and are you ghost hunting too?" Mayura said excitedly. Ghost hunting? So was this thing a ghost? Man I really am just a rookie still if I can't even determine what the things I'm fighting are. I nodded my head yes, and she squealed.

"Let's work together then!" she said which really scared me. I was supposed to do this assignment alone. I can't involve innocent civilians.

"Thanks for the offer, but I don't think so… I'd rather do this alone if that's alright?" Sadly Mayura didn't seem to want no as an answer. I sighed as she started to complain.

"I can't just allow a young girl to be alone with a ghost in the middle of the night," Loki said as he walked up to us. "It wouldn't be much trouble if you were to go home actually. Someone as young as you shouldn't be out and alone so late." I raised an eyebrow at this.

"But you're younger than me, correct? Shouldn't you be the one heading home little boy?"

"I'm a detective. It's my job to take care of cases like this."

"Shouldn't this sorta thing be taken care of by an exorcist?" He seemed to be getting a little bit irritated.

"In most cases, yes. I also deal with the superstitious though."

"And so do I. I am an exorcist after all," I said which wasn't really true, but my occupation was close enough. A few white lies couldn't hurt.

"Oh really?" Mayura said excitedly. "My papa exorcizes too!"

"Really now?" I asked. "That's pretty cool."

"Mhm. You've got to meet papa sometime!"

"Maybe…" I said then laughed nervously. Loki then cleared his throat and sighed. I looked at him and noticed him hugging his jacket a little. It really was freezing tonight. Someone as young as him really shouldn't be out in my opinion. He didn't seem to want to go home just yet though. After a bit of thinking, I decided on an answer.

"What is it?" Loki asked, noticing my stare.

"Alright, we'll work together on this."

"Really?" he asked, seeming a bit surprised. Mayura cheered and hugged me again which I found quite uncomfortable… Now I knew how Izeya must've felt. Yamino just seemed to smile nervously. I noticed he was glancing at Loki a few times.

"Then it's settled. Onward to the fushigi mystery!" Mayura said then marched forward. The rest of us sweatdropped and followed slowly.

* * *

That so called ghost seemed to cover its tracks really well. I had a difficult time tracking it. I made sure to stay in the back of the group and observed my surroundings carefully. Mayura was blabbering who knows what and Loki and Yamino stuck together talking quietly to one another. The puppy somewhat worried me… It just didn't seem normal to me.

I sighed and looked at my watch. We had been at this for two hours now…

"I'm beginning to think-" I started to say but then gasped and stopped in my tracks. I could feel it… To the right! I took off running towards the energy I felt.

"So you can sense it?" My eyes widened.

"W-whaaat!" I shouted as I turned my head to the left to see Loki and the puppy following. The boy smirked.

"I guess an exorcist needs to have a sixth sense."

"What about Yamino and Mayura! You can't just leave them!"

"Yamino is watching over Mayura, so there's nothing to worry about. Oh, and you might want to watch where you're going," he said with an innocent smile.

"Watch where I'm going…?" I had been so busy being shocked that I didn't notice the hole in front of me. By the time I realized it was there, it was too late to stop myself from falling in. Luckily it wasn't that deep but still…

"Ouch!" Falling in it was still quite painful. I was able to climb right out of it, but lost sight of Loki. This was bad… I couldn't just let a kid handle that thing by himself! All the trouble he could get himself in! I quickly ran to where I felt the negative energy at, but by the time I got there…

"N-nothing?" I looked around the area and I felt… nothing. It seemed that the negative energy disappeared just before I got there and all that stood there now was the boy. He was looking at the dog and smirked with some odd staff in his hand.

"Daddy, that strange girl is here," I heard coming from the dog as I approached them. I pretended not to notice, and was quite amused that the boy could understand it.

"Loki-sama!"

"Loki-kun!" I looked behind me to see Mayura and Yamino coming towards us. I looked back at Loki and then to the dog and then to Yamino. They all seemed strange. Actually the least strange one of all was Yamino. Mayura beat him in the category weirdness.

"Are you two alright?" asked Yamino. Loki smiled and nodded.

"Were you able to find the ghost, Loki-kun?" asked an excited Mayura.

"Well-" he started to say but was then interrupted by me.

"He did. And he did a good job at getting rid of it as well," I said not feeling too pleasant with this. Loki looked at me and raised a brow. I crossed my arms and walked past Mayura and Yamino. I had a lot to think about, and wanted to get out of here as soon as possible.

"Aww, you're leaving?" Mayura asked then pouted. I turned my head and nodded with a fake smile.

"Yes, I'm dead tired. Good luck." I waved and turned to leave.

"Let's meet again soon!" Mayura said cheerfully and waved back.

* * *

I knew one thing for sure, and that was that Eres would never give me a pointless mission. She had a lot of faith in me.

As I neared the house, I pulled out the letter in the pocket of my overcoat and stared at it. Eres wrote that I had to find out the reason for the strange disappearances. It never said the ones disappearing were all human. I didn't even see the word human written down once. After taking a look at the letter, I sighed and folded it and stuck it into my pocket. Nobody in the park that night was human except for the pink haired girl. I'd have to investigate this further.

**"_To Jessica,_**

**_I have a job for you. There have been disappearances occurring in Japan. You're job is to find the reason for this. I know for sure that whatever is doing this isn't human. If you do come across it, and I'm sure you will, I want you to observe and analyze. If you find it to be dangerous or a threat, I want you to destroy it at all costs. I know you'll make me proud. Don't let me down._**

**_Eres"_**

"Heh," I closed my eyes and smirked. How dare she use my real name. "How very irritating…"


	2. 2: A Tale of Twins

**A Tale of Twins**

* * *

"Long ago in a far away country, there was a queen who died when giving birth to two beautiful twins. The elder twin had red eyes and long, black hair that shone crimson in the light of the moon. The younger twin also had red eyes but long hair as white as snow. Normally the child to be chosen as the next in line for the throne would either be the eldest son or in this case, the elder twin since the queen had no other children. Unfortunately things did not go as planned.

The elder twin was a very quiet child who always kept to herself. She was very protective of her sister and always watched over her. She was bold and intelligent, but there were a few things troubling the people of the castle. She was only interested in myths and legends and studied everything she could about the soul. She chose not to be part of any religion and never prayed to the gods. Their existence was real to her, but she would never accept help from anyone. Because this child distanced herself from all but her sister and had different beliefs than most, adults would distance themselves and their children from her believing she was a freak. Even though this pained her much, she would not change for others and would continue to smile and act strong for her beloved sister.

The younger twin was a very sociable and pure girl who could warm the hearts of anyone she spoke with. She always loved her sister more than anything or anyone else and adored it when her sister was beside her. She was a very weak child and not as intelligent as her sister, but never stopped trying to catch up. She prayed every day and night for the sake of their happiness. People would visit just to listen to her beautiful voice as she sang while her sister played the piano. Even though this child was the younger sibling, she was crowned as queen at the age of twelve because of the love and warmth of her presence that melted the people's hearts.

As the years passed by, the elder sister served the young queen and followed her every orders in order to keep her pleased. One day at the age of fifteen, the elder sister went to town for a new book. As she looked through the many books, she ended up carelessly bumping into another. After apologizing, she looked to see that the other was a girl about the same height as her. She had long, red hair tied into a ponytail and beautiful brown eyes. The two talked and later became good friends. The girl with red hair was knowledgeable and calm. She knew much about the past and folklore. Whenever she had spare time, she would hurry to her new friend and the two would spend much time together which made the younger sister jealous. Because of her jealousy, she demanded that the girl be locked within the castle prison. She then called for her older sister privately and ordered her to do away with the imprisoned girl. The elder sister wanted to argue back but then looked into the eyes of her twin. She could see the tears flow and the pain that her sister must have felt and reluctantly agreed to kill her friend. If it would please her twin, then she would do it…

The elder sister waited until midnight to carry out her mission. She walked into the prison wearing a cloak and carried a knife in one hand. When the girl saw her, she calmly waited for her to approach. The sister pulled back the hood of her cloak to reveal her face which revealed the tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry…" she said as she covered her eyes with her bangs. The girl in the prison cell sat down and watched carefully with a serious expression planted on her face.

"Are you really?" she asked. The elder twin then opened the gate of the prison cell and pushed the girl onto the floor as she sat on top of her, holding the knife to her neck. The tears flowed non-stop as she gritted her teeth and her hands shook uncontrollably. The girl looked at her calmly then closed her eyes. There was a huge storm that night after the twin stained her hands with blood."

* * *

Saya took a deep breath then exhaled. There was a small pause.

"Oh my! That was so beautiful but sad too," Mayura said with her mystery glasses on.

"Saya-san, did the elder sister really kill the girl?" Yamino asked, also interested in the story. Saya closed her eyes and smiled a little.

"Now that's something you'll just have to figure out on your own." Yamino frowned at this.

"Whaaat! That's not fair Saya-chan! You can't just leave us at a cliffhanger," Mayura said then pouted. Saya sipped her tea and shrugged.

"Just make the ending whatever you want it to be. That's all I'm going to tell you… well at least all for tonight. It's late, and this storm doesn't seem to be dying," Saya said while looking out of the window of the Enjaku Detective Agency to see the pouring rain and lightning, and then there was the sound of thunder. She sighed. The only reason why she was here was because of that Narugami boy… She looked at him and glared. He didn't seem to notice though since he was too busy stuffing himself with food.

Saya was out earlier and had ordered a delicious brunch that she was going to eat at home, then all of a sudden mister part timer bumps into her, apologizes then runs off leaving her with her crushed food. She got so angry, she ended up chasing him and just her luck that Yamino and Loki were around. Apparently they were shopping… Well she ended up passing them then somehow tripping and landing face first on the hard concrete ground. Then Mayura comes along and decides that they should all eat at their place. As hungry as she was, all Saya could do was agree… And then of course the storm comes after.

Saya sipped her tea again and looked at Loki. At least he was nice enough to tell Narugami to apologize to her. The kid's got his good points she supposed.

"How'd you come up with such a good story Saya-chan?" Mayura asked after eating a tart.

"Well the story's not completely false. You could say that it holds some truth to it." Saya laughed nervously.

"Oh, so it's a real fushigi mystery! This deserves some investigation~" Everyone sweatdropped at this.

"The weather seems to be getting worse, Loki-sama," Yamino said.

"It's already nine at night," Saya complained then stood.

"Where are you going?" Yamino asked in surprise.

"Home."

"Mou, the weather's really bad Saya-chan. I'll call papa and tell him where I'm at. You should do the same," Mayura said. "Hm, we might have to stay here tonight," she added. That last sentence killed Saya a little on the inside. She glanced at Loki and then turned her back to everyone.

"Nope, I'm going home!" Saya then quickly headed out of the room.

"Mou, she could get really sick if she walks in that weather," Mayura said while feeling a bit concerned.

"I'll go see if I can change her mind," Yamino said then left the room. Loki looked at the doorway then turned to look out the window while deep in thought. There was definitely something odd about the new girl which bothered him slightly.

"Loki-kun, are you okay?" Mayura asked, feeling a bit concerned about his silence. Loki snapped out of thought and looked up at her then smiled.

"Yes Mayura. I was only thinking about something."

* * *

Saya grabbed her overcoat and put it on. Yamino walked up to her as she buttoned up the overcoat.

"Saya-san, you're going to get sick if you go out in that rain."

"It's a small sacrifice, but I need to go home," Saya argued. Yamino frowned at this.

"I'm sure your family will understand if you explain the situation to them." Saya looked at Yamino ready to argue, then stopped when she saw his worried expression. She paused then sighed. If there was one thing she disliked, it was troubling people.

"I guess I can stay… but only until the storm dies."

"That's good," Yamino said with a smile. "I'll go and prepare everyone's rooms for the night." With that said, he left. Saya leaned against the door and closed her eyes while calmly listening to the storm.

"It's just like that night," she whispered while opening her eyes to stare at the floor.

"What was that?" Saya blinked and looked ahead of her to see Loki standing a few feet away. "So you decided to stay?" he asked with a curious look.

"You're like an adult," Saya ended up saying without much thought.

"What?" Loki asked a bit hesitantly and sweatdropped.

"No matter how I look at it, you seem like an adult. I must say, you are a very mature child." Saya continued to look at the boy.

"I-I see…" Loki forced a smile and turned around. "I'll go see if Yamino has your room ready." Saya continued to watch as he walked away.

"Midget," she said loud enough for Loki to hear and saw him flinch. She smirked, feeling very intent with herself.


End file.
